As mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, become increasingly popular, digital media services have launched mobile applications that allow subscribers to remotely access subscriber features and services. For example, some cable television providers have launched mobile applications that allow subscribers to remotely view TV shows and movies on their mobile electronic devices. In addition, some mobile applications allow subscribers to schedule DVR recordings directly from a user's mobile electronic device.
Associating a subscriber's mobile electronic device with a subscriber's account for a DVR system requires manually inputting values for various subscriber parameters, such as account information and device identification data. Furthermore, subscribers having two or more DVR systems can be required to manually identify each DVR system during an initial setup procedure. However, manual entry of subscriber parameters and other system information can lead to errors, resulting in subscriber frustration and a poor user experience.